Accidental Neko
by DarkPhoenix168
Summary: After an accident in Komui's office, Allen undergoes a strange transformation, which allows him to see another side of the usually stoic samurai. RATED M FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS. Possible Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**AN - **So um...yeah. First story. Ever. So if you do read this, review please, and be honest. Hopefully this doesn't suck too bad. This is only the first chapter though, so I'll see how this goes for me.

**I do not own - Man or any of it's characters. They are owned by Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Allen wandered down the halls of the Order, completely bored out of his mind. He had already been to the cafeteria and eaten is fill, Lenalee and Lavi were currently away on missions, and the training hall was being occupied by the stoic moody samurai. As much as Allen enjoyed Kanda's company, the latter seemed to be in a worse mood than usual, leaving Allen to wander the halls of the Order to appease his boredom.

Allen yawned. He was looking for anything, absolutely anything, to satisfy his boredom.

"Hey Allen!" came an all too familiar voice.

-_anything but that_, Allen thought wearily.

"H-hey Komui", muttered Allen. "W-what do you want?"

"Oh nothing much Allen; why are you always acting like I'm about to do something unspeakably horrible?" asked Komui, tilting his head slightly.

_The last several Komlin bots and several tests on my arm might have given off that impression_, thought Allen savagely.

"Well…" came Komui's voice, snapping him out of his thoughts, "there is something I need", Komui began, "Oh but don't worry, it's only a little cleaning", he added quickly, noting the speed at which the blood left Allen's face.

"I don't know…" Allen began. He had a very vague, but probably accurate, idea of what Komui had in his office.

"Oh please, please, please!" Komui begged, "I just need a few moments, and it's only picking up papers, just five minutes?"

Allen sighed. The sight of a grown man begging was almost too much to handle. "Fine" he said. Five minutes, what could go wrong?

* * *

"Why can't I keep my big fat mouth shout for a minute?" Allen wondered aloud. The promised five minuted had quickly come and gone, and Komui had bailed the minuted they entered the office, leaving Allen alone to deal with the scattered papers and trash.

Allen bent down to pick up a few more scraps of paper when he accidentally slipped on an envelope, sending him head first into a bookcase, causing it to shake violently.

"Uh-oh" Allen muttered, scrambling back as quickly as he could, eyes on the shaking jars wobbling precariously on the upper-most shelf. He was so focused on the bookcase that he didn't notice the vial full of white powder perched on the edge of Komui's desk as he scuttled into it, causing it to smash over Allen's head, leaving him in a cloud of powder that turned his vest and pants white.

"Shoot" Allen coughed, padding down his pants, which did little to help the colour of his pants. Looking down at himself, he noticed that the only change on him was the fine white flakes on his clothes, skin, and hair (not that you could tell). No strange mutations, no odd feelings, no fever, no delusions, no nothing.

_Must have been a failed experiment_, Allen thought simply standing up and looking at the floor. The dust had settled over the floor, leaving Allen with even more work to be done. Inwardly, he groaned. Grabbing the broom, he swept up his mess quickly, threw out the broken shards of glass, and decided to head to his room to change and a bite to eat. Quickly and quietly, he exited Komui`s office and walked towards his room, paying little attention as to what was in front of him.

"Oof" he gasped, landing hard on his backside after running into something that felt like a wall.

"OI!"

Well, maybe not a wall

"Watch where you're going moyashi!"

"Sorry, didn't see you there, and it's Allen BaKanda!" Allen said glaring up at the steely samurai.

"Che, obviously", Kanda grumbled, returning Allen's glare, "and what the hell is this white powder you got on me!" he exclaimed, taking off his shirt and examining the small patch of white, giving Allen a glorious view of the man's chiseled abs, torso, and tattoo.

"Dunno, I think it's harmless though", came Allen's reply, tearing his eyes away form the sight to look Kanda in the face.

"When I want an opinion, I'll ask someone who isn't retarded enough to walk right into someone." Kanda snapped, storming away from Allen, his shirt hanging loosely from his right hand.

"Ass", Allen muttered, picking himself off and heading off to his room. Once inside, he stripped, threw the soiled clothes into a pile in the corner, and slipped into fresh ones. "Nng", he groaned, leaning against the stone wall, letting the coolness dull the throbbing of his cranium. Drunkenly, he weaved over to his bed, not even bothering to pull the sheets over himself. Fatigued had washed over him about as quickly as the headache had, and all Allen wanted to do was give in and sleep.

* * *

**AN - **so...review?


	2. Chapter 2

So...second chapter... at quarter to five in the morning. Who the hell backs a freaking truck at 4 in the morning? Be honest, read and review.

**AN - Again, -Man doesn't belong to me. It belongs to it's respective owners and creators.**

* * *

The first thing Allen noticed, among many things, was the bright sun streaming in from his open windows, causing his already splitting head to scream in protest.

"Nng", Allen inwardly groaned, rolling over to cover his head, forcing his stiff and aching arms to cover his eyes. During the middle of the night, Allen's body had been racked with aches and pains, causing frequent tossing and turning. Add it to an insufferable migraine and sweating caused by a fever made the bright sun anything but a warm welcome to the tired exorcist.

Rolling over, Allen's fist thought was to get out of bed and close his drapes in an attempt to get more shut-eye, only to find himself falling off of the bed and landing on the floor with a small smack.

_OW! _was basically the only thought in Allen's head after the fall had registered to him. The drop was further than he had remembered, and he never remembered being _this _close to the ground. Swaying, Allen's attempt at standing up failed, miserably. Rubbing his head, Allen placed his hand in front of his head to push himself off the ground, only to stop in shock. It wasn't a hand. It was a paw. A paw, covered in soft, white fur. Allen glanced at his left arm, which was usually a horribly disfigured blood red colour. As was the case with his right arm, it too was covered in soft white fur,, but under further inspection, it still had the same skin disfigurement.

"Ah!", was what Allen attempted to exclaim, but instead came out as a high pitched meow. Balancing himself on all fours, Allen ran as quickly as he could over to his full-length mirror. Skidding to a stop, Allen stared, open mouthed, at the sight in front of him. There he stood, but as an adorable, white kitten. His scar still remained and his eyes were still the same silver-gray, but that was about it as far as similarities went. His body was tiny and lithe, complete with ears that were perched atop his head, a small pink nose, and a slender tale. With his mouth open in shock, Allen noticed two tiny sharp canines and a small rough tongue. Allen closed his mouth quickly, his mind rushing over explanations., none making sense until...

_The powder._

"Oh No," Allen thought as realization dawned on him. "Oh no no no no no no no. Shit!" cursing in his head, Allen began to pace. He needed Komui. As insane as the beret-wearing freak was, it was that same freak that made the concoction, so it would be logical that if he didn't have the antidote, he could make one. The only problem (among many) was getting there. He had shut the door when he walked in last night, and there was no way of getting out of the room without opening the door. Unless...

No, it would be suicide. But then again, if he stayed in his room, he couldn't change back, and nor could he eat. Firm in his decision, Allen turned towards the bed, clinging to the sheets and mattress in an attempt to pull himself up. After several unsuccessful ones, his final attempt had him sitting on the bed, panting. With effort, he then traveled from the bed, to the side table, and finally onto the window ledge. From there, he gently nosed the window open and hopped onto the ledge, thanking God that cats were very agile as he made his way slowly across the ledge.

* * *

Kanda wandered back from the training hall to his room, making damn sure he wasn't pestered by anyone. Glancing around, he checked that there was no moyashi coming at him full-tilt like last night. One incident had been enough for him. With no bean sprout in sight, he quickly made his way to his door, and would have made it if not for the oddity outside the window. Kanda blinked twice, just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. There, outside on the ledge, slowly walking away , was a tiny white kitty.

Glancing around and finding no one, Kanda moved quickly but noticeably to the window. The kitten had already passed by but was still within arms reach and was on his way to some unknown destination when Kanda reached the window. Slowly opening the window, Kanda leaned out and called out towards it.

"Hey", he called softly, "How'd you get out here?" he asked when the cat turned around. When the animal stiffened, he tried again. "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you," he soothed, "Come here." Reaching out his hand slowly, so as not to startle the creature, he gently placed it under the kitten's belly he slowly lifted up the tiny animal and pulled him inside, quickly tucking him into his coat, hoping that no one saw him pick up the small, cute creature. His reputation would be over if that ever happened.

Once inside the confines of his room, Kanda dumped the kitten onto his bed. It appeared unharmed, save for the appearance of shock it now wore, but Kanda attributed that to the fact that the animal had been precariously walking on a ledge just five minutes ago.

"Hey now, easy," Kanda said, reaching slowly towards the Kitty, only to have it pull back and flatten its ears to its head. Retracting his hand, Kanda got up from kneeling on the bed and turned toward the bathroom. If the cat was nervous in his presence, he would give it a few moments of peace.

* * *

Allen stared in shock at Kanda's retreating back. He still hadn't gotten over the fact that he ad been rescued from the ledge by _Kanda _of all people, and he hadn't been angrily yelling at him to boot. On the contrary, Kanda had put on a sort of gentle demeanor that Allen had never seen before, and still wasn't sure of what to make of it. Everything he was used to about the samurai had changed. His icy attitude was gone and replaced with a soft-spoken gentle one. When he had reached toward him, Allen had panicked and flinched, expecting the second exorcist to say 'Che' and trow him out. When Kanda pulled his arm back with a hurt look on his face, it confused Allen even more. Allen sank into the sheets, staring at the close door that lead to the bathroom, wondering what to make of the newly behaved Kanda.


	3. Chapter 3

Sooo, three chapters, one day. Wow. Just a heads up, this might not be updated so quickly next time. I'm in first year uni, so I've got exams now. Thanks for those who are following and reviewing, it's a real confidence boost ^_^

This chapter is mostly fluff. I'm actually considering a lemon later on, but I need to find a good transition.

**AN - Again, don't own -man. They belong to Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Kanda moves the towel in circles over the mirror, removing any steam left over from his shower. Toweling himself off, he slipped into fresh, clean clothes, tied his hair into his usual ponytail, turned and placed his hand on the doorknob. Pausing for a moment before turning the handle, Kanda inhaled deeply before slowly opening the door, so as not to scare the tiny kitty currently residing in his room. After easing into the room, Kanda took notice of the small white lump rising slowly up and down with even breaths. Stepping closer, it was blatantly obvious to him that the little guy was asleep. Kanda watched him for a moment with a small smile on his lips, thinking, but never saying, how adorable his little pet looked. He would have lingered a moment longer, but a low growl broke the stillness. Kanda's eyes widened momentarily before relaxing. Simple really. The little animal was hungry. Chuckling lightly, Kanda decided it was time for a meal for both of them.

Silently, so as not to disturb him, Kanda slipped from the room and shut the door behind him soundly. Turning on his heels, Kanda strode down the halls of the Order towards the cafeteria, debating what to feed the cat. He honestly didn't know much about them, just what he'd read in stories, but he figured the cat wouldn't object to a piece of fish and a bowl of water. Arriving in the cafeteria, he was met with unusual stares and odd glances. His dark aura sent most of the finders running in the opposite direction, but he figured they had a good reason. It wasn't every day that the infamous Yu Kanda ordered raw salmon.

"Here ya are Hon", came Jerry's voice interrupting his thoughts, "Soba and salmon."

"Thanks." Kanda murmured, taking both plates and heading for the door

"Odd order Hon. What cha' doin' with the fish?" Jerry questioned curiously.

"Nothing." was Kanda's instant reply turning around. Jerry's smirk grew wider; Kanda answered that question a little too quickly "Where's the bean?" Kanda asked, hoping to get off that particular topic. Normally, the white-haired exorcist would be shoveling down seventh helpings of everything.

"Not in I'm afraid." said Jerry with some sorrow in his voice. Kanda smirked. Figures. Allen ate everything, and Jerry loved to cook for the idiot. No Allen, no happy Jerry. "If you see Allen, send him down!" Jerry called after Kanda's retreating back.

"Fine." Kanda called back. Typically he would have told the person to shut up. But then again, this was Jerry. Pissing him off could mean disaster for one's stomach contents. Besides, like he would ever tell the moron that. Lately, all they did was bicker, scrap, bitch, argue, and fight about everything. Sighing, Kanda balanced both dishes on one of his arms and turned the handle of the door with the other.

* * *

Allen felt his ears twitch at the sound of a footsteps outside a door. Blinking, Allen glanced around the room. _Kanda's _room. Allen gulped. For now, he operated under the assumption that Kanda didn't know who his little kitty was, based on the fact that Allen was not currently thrown out of the room by the scruff of his neck. Glancing over the edge of the bed, Allen could tell that it was quite a drop. Not looking for the second fall of the day, Allen paced the bed, looking for anything he could use to lower himself down.

His thoughts were disturbed by the sound of the door opening. Snapping his head up, he was greeted by the sight of Kanda carrying his typical late of Soba, and a plate that smelt oddly of...

_Fish!_

Allen's mouth instantly salivated. He was **starving**. Chuckling, Kanda lowered the plate onto the bed and watched as the tiny creature pounced on the meal, wasting no time in devouring it. Sitting cross-legged on the floor, Kanda tucked into his own plate of food, keeping the cat in his peripheral vision as they both ate in comfortable silence.

Finishing his plate first, Allen licked his delicate nose clean of fish. Glancing at the edge of the bed, he noticed Kanda eating his own meal, his legs crossed and his back was facing Allen propped up against the bed frame. Making his way over to Kanda, Allen's nose came up to the top of Kanda's ponytail. Feeling brave and mischievous, Allen placed is front paws on the top of Kanda's head an hoisted himself fully onto the top of Kanda's head. When Allen felt the man below him shift, he felt his heart stop for a moment.

_Oh shit - _was essentially the first thought in Allen's head. He knew it was a stupid idea, but it was a once in a lifetime chance. He couldn't just pass it up. His fear escalated when the soba bowl was placed on the floor and Allen saw a long-fingered calloused hand reaching up to meet his lithe little body.

"What are you doing?" came tone of voice he did not expect to hear from Kanda. It wasn't the usual demanding and demeaning tone Allen usually got whenever he did something to Kanda. This tone was kind, gentle, and held a smile and a joke. He gently lifted the tiny kitty down into his arms, where he began rubbing Allen's ears and head. Feeling the bravery come back into his body, Allen rolled himself in Kanda's arms, exposing his belly. Snorting in laughter, Kanda complied, moving his fingers over the soft fur of the neko's belly. Allen purred in contentment, it was pure bliss! He had eaten, slept, was getting pampered, and Kanda wasn't yelling insults at him. On the contrary, he was treating him like royalty. Heaven, pure heaven.

* * *

_"_Nice work Allen." Komui mused, walking around his now organized office, courtesy of Allen Walker. Slipping into his chair, Komui propped his feet on the desk and breathed a sigh of relief. _Now Reever will get off my back,_ thought Komui happily, giggling like a school girl. Happy as he was, Komui couldn't help but feel that there was something amiss in his office. Glancing at the clean floor Komui noticed a glimmer. Small, but noticeable. Getting up to look at it, Komui saw what was missing. His prized experiment. Gone.

"Allen!"

* * *

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Update, Yay ^_^ Wow, can't believe how well revived this story is so far. Hope you guys like it thus far. Not much in way of warnings except for a few swear words here and there. Review?

**AN: Again I own absolutely nothing from -Man. Nadda. All the characters and affiliated material go to it's respective owners.**

* * *

Lavi strolled through the hallways of the Order, beaming from ear to ear as he made his way to the cafeteria. The mission had been time consuming, but not dangerous. Skimming the cafeteria, Lavi noticed the absence of a stack of plates surrounding a crown of white hair which would normally be earning another spherical white trophy to the growing collection. Thrown for a slight loop, Lavi was nearly floored by the hushed whispers of conversation.

"...he did? REALLY?"

"like...said...it was really...him"

"seriously? KANDA?"

"Hmmm? Something's going on with Yu-chan?" Lavi mused, devilish similarities now gracing his features. Normally, gossip didn't interest Lavi, but hearing Kanda's name fall on his ears was an opportunity he just couldn't pass up.

"What's this about Yu-chan?" Lavi questioned, practically bouncing up to the finder group.

"Oh, hi Lavi", said one of the finders, his voice carrying a tone of uncertainty, "Um, nothing. Wh-why do you ask?"

Lavi hmph-ed. He wasn't about to give them a free pass, not when they clammed up like this. It could only mean that this was the good stuff, if they were worried about Kanda coming after them for it. Granted, the only reason the guy wasn't a psychopathic serial killer was due to his meditation but still, dirt was dirt.

"Ah come on now, ya can tell me," Lavi encouraged, his cat-got-cream grin growing ever wider.

"U-um, well..."stammered the youngest of the group, her eyes cast downward at her shuffling feet.

"I'm not gonna go telling Yu-chan who told me what, I promise." Lavi stated, placing his hand over his heart and raising his other one in a solemn salute.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Lavi said sincerely, making an "X" over his heart as he spoke.

"Kanda ordered fish from Jerry." the smallest finder blurted out, immediately clasping her hands over her mouth, wiling the offending words hurriedly back into her mouth.

"..eh?" Lavi blinked, "that's it? Fish?"

"It was raw though," came the bulkiest finder, nodding earnestly.

"Don't they have a dish in Japan that consists of raw fish? I think they call it _sushi."_ Lavi informed the finders.

"But Kanda **didn't** order sushi. He asked Jerry for raw fish! That's how he put it, raw fish. Not Sushi. Raw Fish.", protested the third finder. "And he did it twice already. Once at lunch, and the second at dinner."

Lavi`s left eyebrow raised. Sushi or sashimi he could understand, but _raw __fish_? He had to admit, it was a little odd. But then again, rumors often get muddled during their trip through the grapevine. Someone probably just saw Kanda with a plate of sashimi, and just assumed that the delicacy was raw fish. Plain and simple.

Shrugging, Lavi disbanded from the finder group and made his was over to Jerry who was currently running around is kitchen flustered, stopping from time to time to peek out and frantically sweep the dining hall.

"Hey Jerry, what's tied your hair into a knot?" Lavi commented, referring to the bubble-gum pick locks that fell for the chefs head.

"Oh hey Hun, didn't see ya there! How was Edinburgh?"Jerry replied, slapping on a smile that Lavi wasn't buying.

"Mission went fine, no hitches. Now, back to my question?"

"Huh? Oh, right. Well..." Jerry paused before bursting out "MY DEAR DARLING ALLEN HASN'T SEEN ME ALL DAY!" Jerry wailed hysterically," I've asked everyone, **no** one's seen him. Did I do something wrong? Does he hate me? Did I mess up his food? HAS HE FOUND ANOTHER CHEF?" Jerry cried, emphasizing the last option.

"I'm sure Allen's just tired or stressed. I highly doubt you did anything to offend the guy." Lavi explained logically, trying to calm the grown man in front of him and prevent a meltdown from occuring.

"You're right, th-that must be it, stress." Jerry gulped, inhaling deep swigs of Oxygen.

"Probably. Oh, before I forget, what's this about Yu ordering sushi?"

"Huh? Oh honey, he didn't order sushi. He ordered raw fish. That's what he said straight up, raw fish."

"Really?" Lavi asked, shocked. Sushi or sashimi he could understand, but _raw fish_?

"Really hun, I never get my orders mixed up." Jerry said smartly.

"Hmmm," Lavi mused, placing a finger to his chin. Yu ordering fish? Why? What purpose could it possibly serve? And Allen missing out on meals? He fed Jerry the tired idea to calm him down, but Allen wouldn't miss a meal for any reason. Two oddities, one day. What could it all mean? Lavi puzzled over these and many other thoughts that flew into his brain with such depth that he didn't notice the the eccentric Director flying at him until the collision sent both of them flying.

"OW! JEEZ Komui, where are you off to in such a-hurry" Lavi finished, rubbing his skull. In the time it took Lavi to get his breath back, the director had already picked himself off and had taken off again, leaving Lavi talking to open air. Grumbling, he too picked himself off the ground, dusted his pants, and began taking the route that would lead him to the demon's door.

* * *

"Nyaaa~" Allen yawned, stretching his front paws out in front of him. What a glorious day! Pampered, fed, watered, and petted by none other than Yuu Kanda, most feared exorcist in the order, who was currently massaging Allen's ears, smiling. If anyone had told Allen that Kanda could act this way, he would have dragged the guy down to Komui's office and ask him what he had shown the guy that did so much damage to the human Psyche that it had driven him out of his bloody mind. Yet here he sat, curled in Kanda's lap, being given a thoroughly glorious experience. Purring in contentment, Allen pushed his head into the exorcists' hand, hoping to get more of the tantalizing feeling. Kanda gave in all too willingly.

"That reminds me, I haven't named you yet," Kanda stated, his voice breaking the silence of the room, save for Allen's purring. "Hmmm, let's think, what to call you? Can't call you anything generic, girly, retarded, or cute, no matter how cute you may be,they'll just piss me off," he mused, slowing the petting, much to Allen's annoyance. Eager for his treatment to continue, Allen began to swat at the hand, hoping for the message to come through.

"Okay Okay. You're just as pushy as Moyashi." Kanda grumbled, suddenly pausing, causing Allen to turn his head around. "Hey, that's what I can call you. Moyashi, since you kinda resemble him and act like him." Kanda observed, looking down at his little fur ball. Allen merely looked at him in shock. Didn't he piss Kanda off? Why would he name his pet, which he so lovingly cared for, after a guy who violated one of his criteria?

"What's the matter, you don't like it?" Kanda said teasingly, noticing the shocked look on the kitty's face"I think it suits you, but if you don't like, I can try and come up with something else-"

_Knock - Knock_

"Hey Yuu-Chan~" came Lavi's ever-so merry voice "ya in there?"

Any thoughts that Allen had about Kanda being replaced by someone or something else vanished about as quickly as Kanda's anger appeared. Only Kanda would get this pissed-off from Lavi just _being_ within his proximity.

"Che" Kanda growled placing Allen on the bed spread and ripping open the door, but not before gently covering Allen out of sight with sheets and grabbing Mugen.

"What!" Kanda yelled, nearly spitting in Lavi's face.

"Oh nothing, Yuu-chan~" replied Lavi sweetly, fully aware of the fire he was currently stoking, "I just wanted to come down and say hi."

"Fine you've said you're piece, now fuck off. AND STOP USING THAT NAME!" Kanda roared, gripping Mugen.

"Woah now, take it easy." Lavi said, "actually, I was wondering something."

"Spit it out, I don't have all day."

"Okay, Okay. Here goes. Why did you order raw fish?"

Kanda hmph-ed "It's called _sushi _you one-eyed baka usagi. Heard of it before?" Kanda replied.

"Oh no Yu, I checked with Jerry. He said you didn't order sushi, but plain raw fish. Care to try again?" Lavi countered, smirking and thoroughly enjoying making Kanda sweat.

"None of your damn business." Kanda dead-panned, officially closing that conversation, "is there anything else you'd like to pester me with?"

"Just one more thing." Lavi briskly said, looking downwards to Kanda's pant leg, where tiny white fur stuck out against the black material, "what is that white fur doing on your-"

WHAM

Lavi looked up to face Kanda at precisely the moment Kanda chose to slam his door shut at full force. Right onto the redheads nose. The force knocked him clean on his ass for the second time in an hour, howling in pain.

"Yu, you broke ib, I bink broke bmy node!" Lavi's hollered at the locked door, holding his appendage firmly with his right hand whilst steadying himself with his left on the banister.

Opting for revenge at a later time, Lavi spun on his heel and back tracked to the infirmary, the daunting questions stil bouncing around in his skull, not a single one answered and only had more added.

* * *

While the shouts and yells may not have sent Allen shivering, the loud bang of the door being slammed in Lavi's face certainly did. Huddling under the covers, ears pressed flat against his head, he watched as Kanda spun on his heel, place Mugen beside the bed, and rip of the sheets harder than he meant to.

"Oi," Kanda barked, momentarily forgetting who or what he was talking to. When realization dawned on him, he softened almost immediately. "Hey now, sshh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, it's just that idiot gets me all riled up. Sssh," Kanda crooned, hoping that what he said had some effect on the trembling kitten currently in a ball, eyeing him fearfully, sending a wave of guilt rushing over him. "I will never hurt you, I promise." Kanda soothed, slowly reaching out a hand towards Allen, letting it rest gently on his head. When the feline made no move in protest, Kanda began to resume his treatment, rubbing the animal's ears until they began to perk up and it gave up on it's relentless hold on Kanda's white sheets. Picking up his little pet, Kanda placed him on his chest, where the thumping of his heart beat lulled Allen to sleep, making him unable to hear Kanda whisper, "Goodnight, my little moyashi."

* * *

_**It's currently**_ quarter after one. I write a major Chemistry Exam in a day and I can't sleep. Go figure. Also, creativity just hit me like...Kanda's door hit Lavi *badum ch* and I was worried I would lose it after sleep. Just a heads up, don't expect anything up until the 14th? The exam is on Friday 13th (figures I'm also superstitious) and tomorrow is nothing but Chem math and getting my other exam prepped (I write two, but one's an open book/open note religion course) Thanks for all the favs, alerts, and reviews ^_^ Love you all 3


	5. Chapter 5

Baaack~ sorry about the wait, bloody exams. I this I passed at least one...not the one I needed to though. Fuck chemistry. Any way... ope you guys like this. Trying to tone down the fluff here, and I'm so sorry for Kanda's OOC-ness.

**AN: I don't own -Man or any of its affiliates, no matter how much I wish I did.**

* * *

Allen stirred, groaning inwardly as he did so, unsure as to what woke him up. Slowly opening his eyes, he noticed that it was still late; the only light illuminating the room came from the moon's pale silver rays. It was by this light that he noticed how close Kanda's face was to him, his eyes closed, his breaths even and deep, and his heartbeat slower. He was sleeping in such a manner that one hand lay gently by his side, yet the other one was currently resting over his kitten protectively.

Silently, so as not to disturb him, Allen shimmied out of Kanda's hand, and picked his way carefully over his chest in order to approach the sleeping exorcist. Coming to a stop at Kanda's collarbone, Allen crouched down, tail and ears simultaneously twitching, staring at Kanda's peaceful face.

"_What am I gonna do?" –_ Allen thought dismally. He wanted to change back so badly, but at the same time, something told him not to. He had seen a completely new side of Kanda, one he doubted anyone else had, and he didn't want to give it up. Besides, how would Kanda respond when he discovered that his tiny kitten was Allen Walker, the boy he despised since their first encounter. Allen's ears drooped at the thought. The incident with the door earlier on today had shown how protective Kanda was with his pet, yet that was only Lavi teasing him indirectly. He didn't know he's stumbled onto a landmine when he questioned Allen's white fur on Kanda's pants, yet Kanda probably sent him to the infirmary with a broken nose. Allen gulped. "_What's he gonna do to me when he finds out? He'll rip me to shreds!"_

A small groan brought Allen out of his thoughts. Ears perking up, Allen noticed Kanda's head had rolled onto his side so that it was now facing Allen. Moving delicately, Allen brought himself closer to Kanda's neck and nuzzled the junction where the base of the jaw met neck, causing Kanda to chuckle and smile in his sleep. Allen purred. While the two had only had a few of these, Allen loved these moments together, and didn't want them to end. Unfortunately, it only added to his growing turmoil.

**BANG BANG BANG!**

A loud bang from the door shattered the moment, causing Kanda to bolt straight up, resulting in a tiny white kitty sent flying. Allen hit the bed with a soft thump, bouncing off the mattress and hitting the floor with a light smack.

"Moyashi!" Kanda softly cried when he realised what the small thud was. Climbing out of his bed and kneeling down to tend to the poor creature. Gingerly, he picked up the kitten, praying to whatever deity there was that his little pet was unharmed. Relief washed over him when the little animal looked up at Kanda, shifting his entire body in his hands. A sigh escaped Kanda's lips. "You scared me, moyashi. Don't do that again," Kanda breathed, cradling the kitten in his arms. Placing him gently back on the bed, Kanda retreated to the door, hoping to shoo off whatever intruder dared disturbed his sleep. Ripping open the door, Kanda balked when he came face to face with an enraged Lenalee.

"Took you long enough," she huffed.

"Considering the time, can you blame me?" Kanda retorted, "What's all this about anyway?"

"LAVI!" she shrieked, "how could you hurt him like that!"

Kanda Che'd in response, only adding to Lenalee's rage.

"Oh come on! You nearly broke his nose! He had to get stiches! Explain yourself!"

"Hmph! Idiot deserved it." Kanda snapped. "He pissed me off."

"EVERYTHING he does pisses you off!" Lenalee pointed out, her voice raising an octave.

"Look, the idiot went nosing around in my business, so I gave him the message to fuck off." Kanda stated simply, leaning against the doorframe, desperate to get rid of Lenalee, though he could tell she wasn't giving up so easily. He needed to make sure the cat was alright; from the sound when it made contact, he was under the impression that the poor thing hit the ground a little hard.

"What did he do or say?"

"None of **your** business, now will you let me go back to sleep?"

"No. Now what did he say?" Lenalee reiterated, emphasising each syllable.

"No-thing." Kanda retorted, in the exact same manner, effectively ending the conversation by shutting the door.

Huffing, Lenalee stomped away from the door, infuriated at Kanda's actions. True, Lavi had pulled some outrageous stunts, but never something that would justify this sort of treatment. Since she couldn't get the answers out of Kanda, she decided to go to Lavi for the source, provide he was off the painkillers and coherent enough.

Kanda shut the door and turned to the little lump on the bed, eyeing it wearily. He seemed fine enough, but Kanda knew next to nothing about cats so if it was hurt, Kanda wouldn't be the first to know. Sitting at the foot of his bed, Kanda patted the mattress beside him, inviting the tiny feline over to him. The animal complied, popping up and bounding over to Kanda, placing his two front paws on Kanda's thighs, his eyes bright coupled with erect ears and tail. From the looks of him, Kanda would have to assume that there was no problem with him, allowing for all the stress to leave his body.

"Don't scare me like that, O.K?" Kanda softly asked the neko, raising it up to eye-level, its silver orbs staring back into his dark ones. They some how seemed familiar...

Brushing those thoughts out of his mind, Kanda replaced the kitten on the bed, deciding that there was no point in trying to go back to sleep, not after the rude awakening he received. Seeing the lightning sky caused by the rising sun was enough incentive for him to start a little training, but he didn't want to leave the kitten alone in the room. Then again, the small animal was probably going to go stir-crazy being cooped up in his room, a trip outside might not be a bad idea.

"Wanna come outside with me?" Kanda asked the kitten, "I need to train for a bit, and can't leave you alone, so if you promise to be quite, you can come with me."

* * *

About ten minutes later, Yu Kanda made his way to the training hall, carrying his exorcist coat folded neatly and gently in the crook of his arm, effectively concealing Allen from the outside world. When he mentioned going outside, the tiny felines expression changed from confusion to joy, perking up both his ears and tail, eyes bright and alert.

Upon entering the training hall, Kanda locked the door and placed the bundle gently on the floor, peering into the folds as he did so.

Feeling the shifting stop and solid ground beneath him, Allen felt that they had reached their destination, and popped his head out, Kanda's sleeve still draped over his head. Kanda laughed lightly at the sight of his cat, eager and curious. ears perky and flicking, coupled with the sight of his sleeve on the cat's head was just too much for the normally icy samurai.

Picking up the training sword, he began to go through his motions, keeping the feline in his peripheral vision at all times.

Hoping out of the coat, Allen began to wander throughout the training hall. He'd obviously been in it more than once, but when Kanda was in it with him, the two were often engaged in sparing matches and verbal spats. Trotting lightly, Allen made a wide berth around Kanda, and came to a stop just behind a pillar, watching Kanda with interest.

After several minutes passed, Allen shifted from a sitting position to something slightly more comfortable, resting his head on his paws. His inner turmoil had not settled since Lenalee woke them up, and it was only building. On the one hand, he wanted to change back so badly; to be human again, walk around, get himself food, talk to is friends, everything he loved. On the other had, he now had Kanda. He was cared for, fed, and pampered by him. Allen felt wonderful not to have is mere _presence _be considered an insult to Kanda. But it was all a lie. If the truth got out, Allen knew he'd be cut to pieces by the same had that had been loving covering him the night before.

Allen was so deep in his thoughts he didn't notice Kanda until his shirt covered him in a soft _thump._

"Nyaa~" Allen instinctively cried, shuffling around in the shirt, peeking his head out of an article of Kanda's clothing for the second time in less than an hour. Irritably, Allen glared in Kanda's direction, only to be greeted by a shirtless Kanda, much like the one from two nights ago; only this time, Kanda wasn't vehemently opposed to Allen, and he was covered in sweat.

"Like what you see, moyashi?" Kanda teased jokingly, resuming his training. "I'll be done soon, just hang in there."

Stepping gingerly from the article of clothing, Allen removed himself from the tangled mess, just as Kanda started on his foot work, fending off an invisible opponent, kicking up dust as he did so, right onto the cat, giving him a light dusting of brown on his white fur. Coughing slightly, Allen moved is paws over his face, trying to remove the offending dust particles

"Oops, sorry moyashi." Kanda said, putting down his wooden blade, and stooping down to pick up the now light brown kitten. "Looks like we both need a bath." Kanda murmured, gently stowing the cat back into his coat, and slipping on his shirt.

* * *

Well, aren't I just the cruelest thing? Don't worry, I won't keep you in suspense for too much longer. **Much** longer, anyway ^^

Btw, as I mentioned earlier, thank you for the reviews and favorites, I really love you all for it ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Ahem - PASSED CHEMISTRY :D wiiith- a D. Considering I failed the exam, WOO HOO. NEVER been so happy for a D :D. Also, ALL EXAMS ARE DONE! WOOOOO HOOOO!

**AN - **I don't own -Man, no matter how much I wish I did.

* * *

Kanda stepped quickly toward his room, his now dust-covered kitten tucked neatly into the folds of his coat.

"KANDA!"

"Damn," Kanda muttered, quickly checking his coat to ensure that there was no evidence of the cat. Ensuring that the kitten was well hidden, Kanda turned around to face a now fuming Lenalee.

"Yes?" Kanda questioned.

"I just got back from the infirmary, and Lavi told me something very interesting." Lenalee stated, staring straight into Kanda's eyes, daring him to make a false move.

"Oh? Just what did he tell you?"

"He told me that you slammed the door in his face for asking about white hair!" Lenalee screeched, stomping her foot in fury. "Seriously? White hair, THAT'S what pissed you off! You've had anger issues in the past, but THIS takes the cake!"

Kanda sighed. He figured he wasn't going to get out of this anytime soon, not with Lenalee's rage filling the corridor.

"_Che, _what's done is done. I told you and him to get. out. of. my .business." Kanda reiterated, emphasizing each word.

"I. don't. care." Lenalee retorted, copying Kanda's phrasing, opening her mouth to say something further until-

"Look, Lenalee. I slammed the door in Lavi's face because he pushed me too far. I didn't mean to damage him." _As enjoyable as it was _Kanda thought rather than said. "Now can you please get off my back about this and let me have some peace." Kanda stated, effectively ending the conversation.

"Hmph! Fine!" Lenalee snapped, marching past Kanda, deliberately brushing into his shoulder, huffing in indignation.

"Che" Kanda grunted, continuing to his room for his much needed shower.

* * *

While Allen felt himself being placed on a firm surface, he didn't poke his head out of the fold of the cloth until he heard the faucet in the bathroom running. Disentangling himself from the jacket, Allen trotted gently over to the bathroom and nosed the door open. Peering inside, Allen saw Kanda kneeling over the bathtub, his right arm swirling and mixing the water. Flicking the water off his arm, Kanda stood, slipping of his shirt, revealing broad shoulder muscles and a well defined back. Tentatively, Allen took steps into the bathroom, glancing around at small porcelain-filled room, oblivious to Kanda until he felt something land on him for the umpteenth time that day.

"Mrow!" Allen cried, quite tired of having articles of clothing thrown on him like he was some sort of laundry basket. Scrambling out of the garment, Allen full-on glared at Kanda, ears flattened against his tiny head.

"Heh, sorry moyashi," Kanda grinned, turning as he spoke, causing Allen's eyes to widen dramatically. Naked. Kanda was_ naked. _Allen felt himself freeze at the sight, feeling confident that, were he human, it wouldn't be his tail that was erect. Unable to peel his eyes away from the sight, he watched as Kanda lowered himself down onto one knee, and scooped up the tiny furball with one arm. Carefully, his other hand moved to his head, pulling his hair ribbon away in one swift move, allowing a curtain of black to cascade down his back and over his shoulders. Glancing down at his kitten, he was surprised to find it had become stock-still, staring blankly at the tiled wall.

Stepping gently into the tub, Kanda figured a little warm water would wake the cat from it's state. Slipping into the bath, Kanda gently lowered the feline into the water. It had the desired effect, the small animal began to flail, shocked to feel the warm liquid touch the sensitive pads on his paws. Startled at it's sudden movement, Kanda accidentally dropped the creature, resulting in a small splash as Allen tumbled into the bath. Breaking the surface, the little neko gasped and spluttered, creating even more disturbances in the water.

"Shit," Kanda muttered picking up the tiny animal, holding gently to his chest. It had stopped it's flailing, but not it's coughing, Allen's tiny body heaving as he coughed up what remaining water he had left in him. "There there," Kanda softly soothed, running his fingertips over the top of the kitten's head in an attempt to ease it's shaking. As the hacking cough tuned slowly back to normal, the cat moved it's head to look at Kanda, silver eyes revealing both confusion and trust. Kanda smiled, continuing his ministrations on the cat's head. "Let's try that again," he said, lowering the animal back into the water, keeping a weary eye on it's reaction.

Breaking eye contact, Allen looked down at the water, feeling it slowly flow from his back paws to his body, prepared this time for the water's warm embrace. Kanda hadn't exactly dumped him in the first time, but due to Allen's initial shock and realization that the garments he had draped over him were, in fact, Kanda's pants, it was quite unexpected. Feeling the warm water surround him, Allen sighed, leaning into the top if Kanda's abs as Kanda scooped up handfuls of water and washed it over his pet rhythmically. When his pet began to purr, Kanda continued the treatment for a few more moments, then reached over to the side of the tub and grabbed a white bar of soap. Lathering it in one hand, he replaced the soap to its original position and move his lathered hand to the tiny cat.

Allen watched with curiosity as Kanda lowered his soapy hand to Allen's body. Slowly, Kanda continued his ministrations from before, only this time, he did it to lather up a cat instead of to calm it. Once Allen was a foamy mess, Kanda resumed the hand cupping technique, which left his cat looking very pink by the end of it. Ensuring all the soap was off him, Kanda reached over the edge of the basin and picked up a towel and began drying off his cat, only to have it squirm out his hands and land back in the bathwater.

Allen looked up at Kanda from the now soapy water, inwardly grinning. He didn't want this bath to be finished, not just yet. Moving his paws, Allen quickly learned howto tread water and maneuver around the tub, much to Kanda's enjoyment. Laughing lightly, he picked up the soap and began to clean himself, starting with the arms and working his way across his chest to is other arm.

Resting on Kanda's bent knee, Allen watched enviously as the foam traveled down Kanda's chest and over his defined abs, some rolling to the sides, others collecting over them and headed downward. If Allen thought he would ever be jealous of soap, he would have chalked it up to sleep deprivation or over exertion or even lack of food. Yet, here he sat, watching Kanda tilt his head back to lather in shampoo, exposing his Adam's apple and smooth neck. Allen licked the tip of his nose, torn between his angels screaming to be pure, and his devils begging for more.

Shuddering slightly, Allen tried to raise himself off Kanda's knee, giving into temptation. Pushing himself too far, Allen slipped, unintentionally in the water for the third time. Feeling two strong hands around him, Allen was lifted out of the water and into a fluffy towel, being gently yet thoroughly dried off. Placing the towel and the cat inside it on the ground, Kanda stood from the tub, pulling the plug as he did so. Allen's head popped out of the towel, just in time to see Kanda stepping from the basin onto the floor, thanking whatever Gods there were that Kanda hadn't put on a towel.

Drying himself off in the same manner that he soaped himself up, Kanda started with his arms, and worked his way downward, giving Allen an all-access pass to every inch of Kanda's body. Wrapping a towel around his waist, Kanda stooped once more in order to pick up the damp kitten. Cradling it in his arms, Kanda moved over to his bed, allowing it to jump from the towel in his arms to the soft mattress. Stretching and yawning, Allen decided to curl up next to Kanda, wrapping his tail around himself. Kanda chuckled softly. It had barely been over a day and already the tiny creature ad made such an impression on him.

* * *

Lenalee stormed the halls of the order, finding nothing to calm her anger. After confronting Kanda unsuccessfully for the second time, she had tried to find Allen, in hopes that he might try and talk some sense into Kanda. After banging on his door for the hundredth time, her anger only increased when he didn't answer her.

Assuming he was elsewhere, she began searching his common hang outs. She started with the dining halls, figuring Allen's metabolism would be once again on a rampage. Seeing no shock of white hair, Lenalee walked over to Jerry, who was deep in conversation with her brother, concern evident on their faces. Noticing her approaching figure, both men looked even more concerned. Lenalee gulped. This could not be good.

* * *

**Whew...**well, what did you think? Someone mentioned that it felt rushed, and I for one agreed with them, so I'm not trying to make them feel so rushed. Be honest guys, what do you think? I am so sorry for the long wait, but exams just drained me and stress was the only thing keeping me vertical.

Thank you to all reviewers, and to those who favorite this. I loves you all soo much ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**AN - **baaaaaack ^_^ sorry about the slow updates, just had to find my muse for this story ^^ heads up, little bit of drama and angst in this one, little less fluff.

**I do not own D. Gray - Man or any of it's characters. They are owned by Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Lenalee marched down the halls of the Order, her destination set firmly in her mind. Walking up to Kanda's door, Lenalee hesitated slightly before knocking sharply on the door.

Wrenching open the door, Kanda stood in front of her, practically fuming and, had she been anyone else, she was sure he would have sent her flying. Swallowing the large lump in her throat, Lenalee looked bravely up at Kanda before she spoke.

"Yes?" Kanda snapped, almost _daring_ her to ask her question.

"U-um, w-well.." Lenalee stammered, her courage faltering with every second. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "H-have you seen Allen anywhere?" she asked timidly.

Kanda snorted, "Why would I go looking for that damned moyashi?"

Lenalee took yet another deep breath, "Well you see...Allen hasn't been seen all day yesterday, and the night before he spilt a chemical my brother was working on on himself."

"Yeah, and?" Kanda questioned, leaning his tall frame against the door frame.

"and, well.." Lenalee started, shifting from foot to foot.

"Spit it out."

"The formula alters the subjects DNA." Lenalee blurted out, "like, it changes them into a, um, a..."

"Cat?" Kanda finished half-whispering, his eyes going wide, his body feeling numb.

"Y-yes." Lenalee responded, slightly shocked, "but how did you.."

To answer her, Kanda turned from the door and walked over to his bed, ripping off the sheets, to reveal the small white kitten Kanda had so tenderly cared for for the past day and a half.

Looking up at Kanda with tired eyes, Allen leaped up on all fours, perky and upbeat. Seeing Kanda staring down at him in shock, Allen cocked his head, curious as to what had given Kanda such a shock. Looking around him, Allen noticed Lenalee standing in the doorway, her eyes wide in shock, staring straight at him. Looking between the two, it didn't take Allen long to piece together what had just transpired.

Flattening his ears against his head, Allen tried to slowly back away from Kanda. Kanda's response was immediate, quickly grabbing the small kitten gruffly in one hand and hold him so tightly Allen let out a small squeak in protest. Quite unceremoniously, almost cruelly, Kanda threw Allen at Lenalee, who recovered just in time to catch the tiny feline before he hit the ground.

"Kanda!" Lenalee yelled in shock, preparing to lecture him for his harsh treatment, but held her tongue. Kanda just stood there in the middle of his room, his body not leaving it's spot.

"Nyaa~?" came the tiny kitten in Lenalee's arms, it's tiny mewl breaking the silence, causing Kanda to snap his head around and glare at him.

"Just get out! And take that THING with you!" Kanda roared, pointing at Allen in emphasis, causing the kitty and Lenalee to flinch.

Backing out of the room, Lenalee was met with the same treatment as Lavi, save for the stitches and the damaged nose. The resounding slam of the door resonating throughout the halls. Staring at the closed door in shock for a few moments, Lenalee returned her attention to the tiny creature nestled in her arms, it too staring at the door in shock.

"...Allen?" Lenalee asked timidly, fearing that Kanda's throw had hurt him in someway. Physically, he just fine, having survived worse then that. Psychologically, Allen felt like Mugen had cleaved him roughly in two. Casting his eyes downward, Allen felt too stunned to move in Lenalee's arms, his whole body had gone stiff, save for his drooping ears and limp tail.

Gently, Lenalee lifted a hand and tried to rub Allen's head, hoping it would wake him from his daze. "Allen," she called more firmly, yet still gently. Turning his head slowly, Lenalee was surprised to see Allen's eyes had become both bleak and misty. Feeling her own heart sink at Allen's pitiful state, Lenalee turned slowly from Kanda's door, and headed towards her brothers lab, Allen's eyes never once leaving Kanda's door.

* * *

Lenalee entered her brother's lab, holding the small, limp and disheartened cat in her arms. Setting him gently on the table, Lenalee called to her brother, hoping that he had configured the antidote by now.

Her brother emerged, grinning maliciously, a large needle in hand filled with some sort of green liquid.

"Did you find him?" Komui asked energetically.

"Yes, here he is, and um.." Lenalee started, eyeing Allen in his state of depression, but here brother seemed to be unable to hear her, moving quickly towards the kitten on the table-top, plunging the needle into his stomach. After dispensing the liquid quickly into the tiny feline, Komui placed it back on the steel table, checking for any reaction in the small cat. While Allen did flinch at the feel of the needle, he had barely responded to anything else since Kanda's room, seemingly dead inside.

"Is he O.K?" Komui asked.

"That's kinda what I was trying to say, he's been like this since..." Lenalee trailed off, unsure of whether or not she should tell her brother about the incident with Kanda. "...since I found him," she finished.

"Well, he should be fine in the morning, so he can tell us then," Komui stated brightly, all traces of stress gone from him after he injected Allen with the antidote. Picking up Allen in one hand, Komui carried him over to the infirmary, drawing the curtains around his bed, and tucked him in. Komui then ushered Lenalee out of the infirmary and gave the nurses strict instructions not to let the cat leave the room. Turning off the lights, Lenalee took one more glance at her felined friend, her heart sinking lower in the pit of her stomach upon seeing Allen's sadness reflected in his ears and eyes.

* * *

Kanda threw a chair across his room in fury. While it didn't break on contact, it made a satisfying "thwack" as it hit the wall. Kanda was far from angry, he was _infuriated. _That damn moyashi was probably laughing his ass off about how he had hoodwinked Kanda into acting like a pushover. Glancing at his bed, Kanda took notice of the small white hairs covering his comforter and his dark pants. Growling in rage, Kanda ripped the comforter off his bed and pitched it against the furthest wall, his pants meeting the same fate. His anger not yet conceivably sated, Kanda sat down on the edge of his bed, taking in deep lung-fulls of oxygen, hanging his head, his shoulders rising and falling. As his breathing slowed, Kanda felt his anger ebb away as he snorted in laughter. He really should have pieced it together. The eyes, the arm, the colour of the fur, and even the scar were the exact same.

Sadly, Kanda's shoulders sank in realization. He should have figured it was all a game. Why else would something pretend to love him back, he knew it was too good to be he loved seemed to want to torment or kill him in some fashion. Why should he have expected any less from a cat. "_So why?" _Kanda thought to himself as he curled up on his bed "_Why does this feel so awful?"_

* * *

Okaaay...so that seemed a little rushed to me *smacks forehead on wall*. Damn. Review?

Umm, **spoiler alert**, I'm thinking of wrapping this story up soon, but it's still got a few more chapters in it yet, so shall I reward you all soon with a lemon perhaps?


	8. Chapter 8

Hahahaha - next chapter is up and Damn am I on a roll^^ although, this one is kinds shorter than the last, so I'm sorry for that, but carrot341 said she may just die, and of course I didn't want that! Fear not, I am working on the next chapter so hold on my dears, it's coming ^^

Don't own D. Gray - Man, blah blah blah.

* * *

Soft rays of sun illuminated the pristine white walls of the infirmary, made softer still through the drapes around Allen Walker's bed. Groaning softly at the new found sensation on his skin, Allen attempted to roll onto his side, only to instantly regret it. The pain was extraordinary, his entire body was stiff, sore, and felt like someone had tried to rip him limb from limb. Returning to his back, Allen attempted to relax his body, not made any easier by the deep breaths he was taking.

Lifting his right wrist gingerly, Allen looked down at the blurry outline of a now-normal hand. Focusing his vision even further, he was able to distinguish the details of his fingers and thumb, limply hanging from his hand. Mustering up his strength and gritting his teeth at the pain that was soon to come, Allen concentrated his willpower on his fingers, feeling the stiffness and soreness slowly ebb away as the fingers started to move in and out.

Allen's innocence arm held the same fate, its rigor being slowly broken with small, precise movements of the fingers and wrist. Moving onto his arms, Allen rolled his shoulders and bent his elbows, managing to prop himself up on his elbows, wincing at the pain through his abs. "_Odd," _he thought "_I didn't have this much pain when I turned _into _a cat."_

That thought stopped him; memories of the past two days came flooding back, causing Allen to hang his head in sadness and slump back onto the pillow. Kanda despised him now that much he knew. What was the _point_ of getting up if it was only going hurt him more having to face Kanda everyday knowing that he hated him? Allen sighed, he hadn't _meant _to hurt Kanda, and it wasn't his fault that he had been a cat! It was all just a stupid accident!

The swishing of the curtains from around Allen's bed disrupted him from his thoughts, bringing his attention to the visitor. Smiling broadly at the patient, Komui marched over to the side of Allen's bed, clipboard and pen in hand.

"So Allen, how do you feel this morning?" Komui asked gently, the stupid smile remained etched onto his face.

"Fine I suppose," Allen mumbled, forcing his body upward for the second time, ignoring the pain that he felt racking through his body. Coming to a semi-seated position, Allen was able to look Komui in the eye while at the same time, remaining slightly relaxed.

"Good, good," Komui noted absently, breaking eye-contact and looking down at his clipboard, "Now, I just have a few quick questions regarding this whole incident, Okay?"

"Isn't this a little rushed Komui?" Allen asked, he _had _just woken up after all, and Komui had barely seen him in the time he had been missing.

Komui looked at him over the rim of his spectacles, giving Allen an apologetic glance, but continued on.

"It is I know, and I'm sorry Allen, but I need to do this as soon as possible." Komui apologized before continuing, "Now, when did you first experience the transformation?"

"U-um, in the morning after, I think,"

Komui nodded and jotted down Allen's answer.

"And was it full, or did the transformation take time."

"Full?"

Another hastily scribbled note.

"Was it painful?"

"No."

On it went. Komui asked him everything, from his cravings to bowel movements while in cat-form, all of which made Allen feel really uncomfortable, but he continued on anyway, praying for an end that just wouldn't seem to come.

"Did you experience any of the following: nausea, cramps, indigestion, bloody vomit and or bloody stools?" Komui finished, looking up at a dumbfounded Allen, mouth slightly agape. "So… yes to all?"

Komui ducked quickly to avoid the metal tray Allen whipped at him in spite, the dull sound resonating from where the tray made contact with the wall. Straightening up and adjusting his odd hat, Komui readjusted in his seat, jotting down that no, Allen did not have any of those side effects.

Groaning, Allen rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. "Komui?" he half wined, "are we done yet?"

Sighing, the scientist answered him, "Almost, just one last question before stop. Where were you this whole time?"

Allen froze. His hands lowered in front of him as he gulped. He didn't, _couldn't,_ tell Komui about that; as much as Kanda might hate him now, the rest of the Order didn't know about his compassion towards the cat.

"_And it doesn't need to," _Allen thought, determination evident on his face. It was his secret, and his alone to keep. Out of the corner of his eye, Allen noticed Komui watching him intently, waiting for a reply.

"I uh, I don't remember," Allen stammered lamely, hoping Komui wouldn't see the lie on his face.

"Really? Nothing at all?" Komui pressed, eyes wide with interest

"No, not much. Some shapes and stuff, but nothing definitive."

"Huh." Was all Komui said, scribbling furiously on the paper. "Well, if you're sure…"

At Allen's vigorous nodding, Komui stood, adjusting his coat, bade Allen a farewell and left. Reclining back onto the pillow Allen released a deep sigh and stared up at the ceiling, wondering how this entire mess was going to sort itself out.

* * *

Allen had spent close to an entire day in the infirmary, doctors and nurse fussing over him and restraining him whenever he tried to leave their care. Lenalee had come to visit him, but the conversation had been awkward and strained, neither one of them able to look the other in the eye. Before leaving, however, Lenalee informed Allen that Kanda hadn't left his room for the two days Allen had been sleeping; resulting in Allen hanging is head in shame. Wanting to say something more, Lenalee decided against it, figuring Allen was in enough pain as it was.

When Allen was finally allowed to leave the nurses care, it was dark in the Order, and the empty halls offered little in the way of noise, save for the sound of Allen's footsteps as he walked through the corridors. Approaching his door, Allen's hand hovered over the handle; realization hit him when he realized that the door was still locked from the inside. Smirking slightly, Allen got down on his knees and looked inside the lock, focusing his energy on his innocence arm, silently activating Crown Clown. Inserting its long, sword-like fingers into the lock, testing and turning until a soft click was heard, Allen pulled on the handle and gently pushed. As the door swung open to welcome its owner, Allen silently thought back to his days with Cross, where lock-picking had been necessary for him.

Brushing those thoughts from his mind, Allen turned to his bed, noting the silver rays that illuminated his pillow and bare mattress, his sheets still of the floor from his first incident. Allen gulped in a deep breath and shut his window, the pain now clawing at is heart. Unable to take the strain anymore, Allen turned on his heel and marched out of the room, using the key from his bed side table to lock it and headed down the hallways to the last place he wanted to be.

* * *

Grrr... not really happy with that chapter, but it's more of a builder than anything else. Big big thank you's go out to all of you guys who read this, but especially to Shizaki Kuro, Hanashi o suru, Yaoilovergirl256, and sayo-chan64.


	9. Chapter 9

Ahem...well now, two in one day..okay so...because all you you put up with my horrible rushing and latest couple of chapters...LEMON :D fist one...EVER...

Warnings: Lemon, don't like, don't read

Usaul disclaimers..I do not own D. Gray - Man yadda yadda yadda

enjoy ^^

* * *

Kanda was lying on his mattress, his eyes staring up blankly at the ceiling. He wasn't surprise by the knock on the door; Lenalee had made it her mission to berate him every hour on the hour, irritating him to no end. Rolling over on his side, Kanda closed his eyes in hopes that Lenalee would just give up and leave him in peace. When the knocks became increased in urgency, Kanda grabbed his pillow and shoved it over his ears, hoping to muffle the sound. When the knocking stopped, Kanda waited for a moment before removing the pillow, letting a relieved sigh escape his lips.

"Kanda?"

The voice shocked him slightly; he had been expecting Lenalee, not the timid voice of Allen Walker. Turning his head to the door, Kanda battled himself for either opening the door and facing him, or leaving it shut and pretending he wasn't in.

"Kanda, I know you're in there, Lenalee told me."

Damn, there went the second option.

"…I know you don't want to see me, but hear me out, please?" when Allen received no response, he decided to press on, "I didn't mean to hurt you like that, I swear! It wasn't some dumb joke that anyone came up with, it was an accident, I swear! I was cleaning Komui's office and I spilt something on myself that turned me into a cat. When you found me, I was looking for help and I just-"

"Decided to take advantage of the situation?" came Kanda's questioning voice, startling Allen, for it was much closer than he expected. In the time Allen had been speaking, Kanda had moved from the bed to stand in front of the door, it being the only thing separating him from Allen.

"N-no! Things just happened! I didn't want to take advantage of you, I would _never_ do that." Allen protested, fearing Kanda's anger and wrath. Tears started to fill his eyes as he continued, "I thought you would just pick me up and leave me be, I didn't think you would…" Allen trailed off, leaving the remainder of the sentence hanging.

"Didn't think I would what, Moyashi?"

"Love me," Allen whispered, the first of the tears breaking the barrier, flowing freely down his cheeks. He was sobbing now, his hand clasping his mouth in hopes that some of his dignity might still be salvaged. He didn't notice the door to Kanda's room open and nor did he notice Kanda while he took slow and deliberate steps toward him until he was wrapped in strong arms and crushed to a strong chest.

Standing together in embrace, neither one of them said a word as Allen's sobs quieted, becoming nonexistent. Allen was the first to break the silence, mumbling his next words into Kanda's chest.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, his chin quivering as fresh tears threatened to fall. Tilting his head towards Kanda, he opened his mouth to say something more, but wasn't given the chance to. Kanda had silenced him with his mouth, pressing it gently but firmly against Allen's. Allen's eyes, widened in shock at first, fluttered shut, enjoying the feeling of Kanda's lips pressed against his. The kiss, relatively chaste at first, began to deepen as Kanda's need grew, his tongue licking the bottom of Allen's lip, demanding access, which Allen gladly granted.

Keeping their current bond unbroken, Kanda manoeuvred them inside his room, expertly shutting the door behind them with his foot. Breaking the kiss for air, Allen gulped in great quantities of oxygen while Kanda, recovering faster than his counterpart, moved his ministrations downs Allen's jawbone and neck, sucking on the sensitive skin and leaving marks as he went.

Allen shivered and moaned as Kanda's knowing lips moved to his collar bone, nipping the exposed pale flesh. Pushing the boy further from the door, Kanda gently directed the pair towards the bed, where they collapsed gently onto the mattress, Allen now staring up at Kanda.

Drinking in the sight of Allen's flushed face and swollen lips made Kanda even more aroused then he already was as he quickly attacked the tempting exorcist beneath him. Their next kiss was filled with a clashing of teeth, duel of tongue, and passion bubbling up from somewhere within both of them.

Moving his hands from Allen's face, Kanda dragged them downward, feeling every curve of Allen's slender body. Moving them upwards, Kanda began to unbutton Allen's shirt, slowly undoing each button before mercilessly ripping the unwanted garment off him and throwing it into an unknown corner of the room.

Allen began to shiver as the cold air hit is heated skin, but stopped when Kanda lowered his head and attacked a pink nipple, rolling it around on his tongue before taking it into his mouth. Allen moaned heavily, enjoying the burning pleasure that was building inside him as Kanda's mouth moved to the previously ignored pink bud, treating it as it did the other.

Allen was so focused on Kanda's mouth that he didn't notice Kanda's hands slide gently down the side of his hips, fingering the rim of Allen's pants and gently removing his belt and letting it fall to the ground with a dull clunk.

"…"

"Hmm?" Kanda asked, removing his tongue from Allen's body, leaving his nipple wet and swollen.

"Your shirt…" Allen mumbled, tugging gently at the collar of the dark purple fabric, "take it off." Allen demanded, his courage growing.

Smirking, Kanda stood up on his knees, lifting up his shirt and pulling it quickly over his head, revealing his large chest tattoo to Allen, who hungrily licked his lips at the sight of Kanda's naked form.

"Like what you see?" Kanda asked in a sultry voice, his eyes gleaming with hunger. Allen swallowed and nodded, unable to form a coherent sentence at that point. Wasting no time, Kanda attacked Allen once more, their tongues battling for dominance, which ended quickly when Kanda removed his and trailed it down Allen's stomach, his muscles twitching at the warm contact of Kanda's tongue. Coming to a stop at Allen's pants, Kanda quickly removed the buttons and teasingly slid Allen's pants with his boxers over his slender legs, treating them the same as Allen's shirt by flinging them into another corner of the room.

Bending over Allen's engorged member, Kanda breathed a warm breath of air over it, making Allen squirm and writhe. Extending his tongue, Kanda ran it over Allen's member, tracing over the veins before engulfing it fully into his mouth.

Allen's head shot back onto the pillow, his mouth and eyes open wide at the sensation of Kanda's warm mouth over his arousal. "K-kand-_ahh" _Allen moaned, his hands gripping the sheets until his knuckles turned white. Dying for more of the overwhelming pleasure, Allen unconsciously thrust his hips into Kanda's mouth, but stopped by Kanda's hands holding his hips firmly in place.

"Kanda- I'm gonna-" Allen's sentence was cut off by an overwhelming sensation, which caused him to arch his back and lift it clean off the bed, falling back onto the mattress with a soft thump. Breathing as though he had run a marathon, Allen lifted his head gently off the pillow in time to see swallow his release, making him hard again just from the sight.

Looking down, Kanda smirked as he met Allen's lust-filled eyes, covered by his white hair mussed and splayed out on the pillow, making Kanda even harder then he already was. Leaning over Allen's sweat-covered body, Kanda's lips crashed onto Allen's, his clothed erection rubbing against Allen's newly formed one. Breaking the kiss, Kanda slipped his fingers into Allen's greedy mouth, where there were generously coated with saliva.

Deciding that his body couldn't wait any longer, Kanda removed his fingers from Allen's hungry mouth and trailed them down Allen's body as his tongue once did. Stopping at Allen's twitching entrance; Kanda gently inserted a digit into Allen, hearing him gasp lightly at the intrusion.

"Relax moyashi," Kanda soothed, slipping a second finger to meet the first, creating a scissoring motion with them, searching for a place that would cause Allen immense pleasure.

"Ah!" Allen cried, his eyes seeing white momentarily "K-kanda! A-again,"

Chucking lightly, Kanda repeated the process several more times, adding a third finger to the process. Figuring Allen had been prepared enough, Kanda removed his fingers, receiving a whimper from Allen at the loss of feeling.

Kanda gently shushed him, leaning over and placing a quick chaste kiss on Allen's forehead before removing his own pants and throwing them off in the same direction as Allen's clothes. Prodding the tip of his manhood at Allen's entrance, Allen gasped at the new feeling as Kanda slowly slipped inside him, stretching him further then the finger ever did. Allen winced when Kanda was fully in, he was so _big_, it hurt.

Moaning at the feeling of Allen's warmth around him, Kanda opened his eyes slowly, his eyes widening at the sight of Allen's eyes shut tight with tears forming at their corners.

"Shh, it's okay…Allen" Kanda soothed, stroking his partner's white hair in hopes of calming him down. Taking a few moments to adjust, the feeling went from painful to just uncomfortable.

"K-kanda?" Allen asked quietly, "m-move please" he said, moving his hips in emphasis, making them both moan. At Allen's word, Kanda pulled almost all the way out of Allen, and suddenly snapped his hips forward, slamming right into Allen's prostate, making the boy scream deliriously in pleasure. Kanda began thrusting in and out of Allen, setting a steady pace until Allen's arm reached out to Kanda, gripping Kanda's shoulders with his fingernails, scrapping them over Kanda's shoulder blades, leaving red marks were his nails met flesh, urging Kanda to go faster.

Whatever control Kanda had snapped at Allen's actions, and he began thrusting into Allen harder and faster, encouraged by Allen's moaning and screaming, his marked neck visible expose to Kanda, who ravished it once more.

Feeling himself close, Kanda reached between them and began pumping Allen in rhythm with his thrusting, eliciting even more enticing moans from Allen. Allen's body arched into Kanda's as he came for the second time in the night, spilling his seed on Kanda's hand, his walls clenching tightly around Kanda.

Kanda felt Allen's walls tightening, forcing him closer to the edge, and finally came himself when he heard Allen cry out _Yuu_.

Collapsing on top of Allen's body, their sweat mingled from the contact as both lovers steadied themselves from their euphoric high. Pulling himself gently out of Allen, Kanda rolled to his side, covering the both of them with his blanket. Allen snuggled next to Kanda, nuzzling the crook of Kanda's neck, his eyes gently closing as exhaustion lulled him to sleep

"Hey…Aren," Kanda muttered, his accent more pronounced in his fatigued state

"Hmm?" Allen responded, his breath already becoming deep and rhythmic as he settled in for the night.

Feeling sleep taking him in its hold as well, Kanda leaned over and whispered gently in Allen's ear, "I forgive you," before shutting his eyes and drifting off with Allen secure in his arms.

* * *

*cough* sooooo, how badly did I do? the story is almost over, I have one little twist left for you though ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Last Chapter ^^ sorry, but the twist is a tiny one, but a twist none the less. Thank you to everyone who read this and reviewed, you all rock infinitely and I love you for this.

No lemons I'm afraid, but I love this chapter, it fits with the story, short and sweet. I honestly felt like I rushed it in parts, and for that I'm sorry. Enjoy the final Chapter :D

**AN – I do not own D. Gray - Man**

* * *

Allen walked briskly down the halls of the Order, a brown box secured tightly in his arms, his smile remained glued to his face as he kept in stride.

It had been four months since the whole kitten incident, and Komui had help up end of the bargain that they keep it between the two of them, Lenalee included. At first, Komui had attempted to go to the Vatican about the whole thing, but Allen stopped him by threatening to tell them who was at fault for his little accident.

Allen picked up his pace, his steps light and bouncing and he ascended the stone staircase. Thankfully, Lenalee had kept her mouth shut as to where he was, and Allen feigned amnesia about the whole situation, claiming to only remember bits and pieces, but that even those were fuzzy at best. The explanation for the rest of the Order was that Allen was on an unannounced courier mission, best kept secret for all intents and purposes.

Allen hummed lightly to himself as he turned the corner to look into the training room, disappointed to see the absence of a publicly stoic samurai. Allen smiled; Kanda had since forgiven him for the whole kitten incident and they were keeping their meetings secret and away from prying eyes. Midnight rendezvous, touching, kissing, brushing of hands in the corridor when they knew no one was watching, and glances all sent Allen's heart aflutter and made him feel like a love struck school girl.

Turning on his heels, Allen set off for the next possible place for Kanda to be on today of all days. The dining hall was out of the question, Lavi was most likely there, and Kanda didn't want to deal with him there. After the door incident, Lavi's nose had healed up nicely, no traces or scaring visible, but he still told anyone who would listen about the white hair on Kanda's pants.

Chuckling lightly, Allen arrived at the door and knocked lightly, hearing the occupant stiffening at the intrusion.

Allen laughed, "Kanda it's me, no one's around, may I come in?"

A groan from the bed alerted Allen to the weight being shifted and light footsteps approaching the door before the lock turned and the door opened just wide enough to fit through it. Squeezing the door open wider to fit both him and the box inside, Allen slipped in and heard the door shut and lock before it's occupant turned to him.

Allen smiled as Kanda leaned over and held his face in his hands before kissing him gently; he enjoyed these moments between him and Kanda, a tenderness that was reserved for Allen only gave Allen comfort and joy in the thought itself.

"What's that?"

Allen brought his mind to the present, looking with interest at Kanda's curiosity.

"C'ome on Kanda, shouldn't you be able to figure it out, being today and all?" Allen teased, laughing at the scowl Kanda had set on his features.

"Che" was all Kanda said before taking Allen's hand and sitting down on the bed, snaking his arm around Allen's waist as he buried his nose in Allen's soft tresses.

"I swear, if I hear one more 'Happy Birthday' I'm going to mutilate someone."

Allen giggled, "So does that mean I can't say it?"

Kanda pulled back to look into Allen's silver eyes, "I'll make you an exception."

"Good," Allen said softly, leaning against his tall exorcist before passing him the red bowed brown box, "Happy Birthday, Yuu."

Kanda picked up the box and flicked off the ribbon, but stopped short when the box moved. Looking wearily at Allen, he continued to open his present and Allen's eager face and his nod.

"It's not going to bite me, right?"

Allen looked thoughtful for a moment, "it might," he answered honestly, "but only if your mean to it."

Kanda arched an eyebrow, but continued to open his present, folding back the lid of the box before peering inside, his eyes widening at the scene the box held.

"Moyashi…" Kanda said both softly and amazed as he looked at Allen before reaching inside the box to pull out his present.

A tiny white kitten, with a little red ribbon around its neck and a golden bell hanging off it.

Kanda gently cradled it in his arms, looking the small feline up and down. Save for the eyes and scars, it looked almost identical to Allen when he was a cat, and just as small. Looking up at its new master, the cat's blue eyes met his and he closed them when he meowed.

Kanda looked up from the cat to see and expectant pair of silver eyes looking at him, hopefulness set itself on Allen's features.

"Well," Allen asked timidly, gesturing to the small animal, "do you like it?"

Kanda closed his mouth which had been agape in surprise and placed the kitten gently on the bed spread. Taking Allen's face in his hands once more, Kanda pulled him in for a chaste kiss before deepening it and pushing Allen onto his back, where he lay looking up at Kanda.

"No, I don't like it," Kanda told him coolly, Allen's heart sinking into his stomach at the words.

Kanda pulled him in for a second kiss, breaking it so he could finish, "I love it."

Allen broke out into a huge grin, giggling slightly as he reached up to meet Kanda midway, but were interrupted by a tiny squeak and slight nudging on his side. Turning to look at their interruption, Kanda and Allen saw that the tiny white kitten had nosed his way over to the two of them and began rubbing his head on Allen's ribs for attention.

Laughing at his new pet's antics, Kanda pulled him to his chest, simultaneously lifting Allen into his lap as he came to a seated position.

"So, what should I call him?" Kanda asked into Allen's collar bone as he kissed and bit Allen's creamy flesh, remarking his territory.

"K-Kanda, st-stop it," Allen giggled, squirming at Kanda's ministrations, "tickles."

"Hn," Kanda said, reluctantly pulling back from Allen's sensitive neck and resting his forehead on Allen's crown. "So," he murmured after a few seconds of peaceful silence, "names?"

"Um, how about what you called me when I looked like this?" Allen asked, rubbing the head of the cat contently curled in Kanda's arms, "you know, Moyashi?"

"Hell no," Kanda said without pausing.

"Why not? You had no issue call me that!"

Kanda hooked his fingers under Allen's chin, bringing his eyes to meet Allen's.

"It's quite simple," Kanda said, lowering his mouth to Allen's, "you are my one and only Moyashi, no one shall have that place but you." Kanda finished softly, closing the gap between them.

"Hey, Yuu?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you, Yuu," Allen murmured, snuggling into Kanda's chest.

"And I, you, Allen."

* * *

**It's done now Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you to those who followed me from start to finish and to those who enjoyed it.**

Did you guy know it wasn't all intensive purposes but all intents and purposes? I've been saying the damn thing wrong my entire life!

Oh, and it's the crown as in top of Allen's head, not Crown Clown

Thanks to: Shizaki Kuro, carrot341, sami117,blackirishawk, Yaoilovergirl256, yuki-souma, Hanashi o suru, sayo-chan64, LittleDarkDevil13, Mariena D'Alonna, Ennalight, Queen-Neco-Chan, yaoifanvane, and to everyone else who reviewed, faved, or watched. Love you All and thanks for putting up with the rushness ^^


	11. Authors Note

New OneShot for this one ^^ Sort of an Alternate telling

Accidental Neko: An Alternate Tail

s/9048961/1/Accidental-Neko-An-Alternate-Tail


End file.
